InuYashaOne Piece Crossover Teaser Trailer
by RivaWriter
Summary: Rin and her best friend Shiori stumble across an underground cavern that was once an ancient city with unique features and a very peculiar, mysterious stone block. Meanwhile, InuYasha & his mate confront a mysterious group of pirates at the shoreline to their village and they the most bizarre looking group of pirates they have met. Especially their straw-hat captain.


InuYasha and One Piece Crossover "Teaser Trailer"

This is a short story that I wrote to celebrate the 20th anniversary to the spectacular manga series "One Piece" that involves a crossover with the InuYasha universe as I tried to write in a screen-play formation of a theatrical "teaser trailer" but it eventually took on a life of it's own which I am happy about.

By: RivaWriter

* _Introduction: The Encounter_ *

Two preteen girls were walking through what seem to be a man-made, semi-lit tunnel slowly and being careful where they stepped. One of the girls had tanned skin with purple eyes and silver hair with two tiny blue bows on the end of her bangs. The other girl had fair skin, bright brown eyes, and long, dark hair. She had bangs, but the right side was tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her face. Also accompanying them was a little InuYokai toddler pup who sat on the fair-skin girl's shoulder. He had platinum-blonde messy hair and was wearing a furry diaper that was held in place by a single strap over his shoulder with a bone on the end. He had a small stubby tail and small pointy ears. They continued making their way through the tunnel until they both saw an unknown shining light at the end of it and the tanned girl spoke up.

"What do you think is at the end of that light Rin?" She asked as she stopped from walking any further.

Rin stepped up beside her. "I don't know Shiori. I don't even know if it's safe to go in this direction anymore." She stated as she clenched onto her kosode. "Maybe we should turn around and go back." Just then the InuYokai toddler pup jumped off Rin's shoulder and ran towards the light.

"Teuchi!" Shirori shouted out.

"Come back it could be dangerous." Rin told him and both girls took off after him.

Any thoughts of impending doom quickly dispersed as the girls chased after him and made their way into the feared unknown light. They immediately stopped running when they found themselves standing on what seem to be a ancient stone platform with large descending stone-steps. It looked to be an extremely large ancient underground cavern where old stalagmites and stalactites had joined to form large, strong pillars designed to support the weight of the high cavern ceiling while others look to be man-made. It seem to be some sort of lost civilization with its' architectural design influenced heavily from the mainlands. Shiori turned around to look that the entrance they came through and that was a huge ancient stone archway.

Their curiosity took over as they made their way down the stairs with Teuchi jumping back onto Rin's shoulder. Many beautiful glowing crystals were embedded in the walls, providing light as all three continued looking around. They looked up to see some temples were built into the wall of the cave with ladders and even ropes leading up to them while other structures were composed primarily out of what seem to be rock houses. There were also numerous cave paintings and stone carvings along the wall that made Shiori reach out to touch them. Rin decided to make her way over to the other side with Teuchi and started looking at the other wall. They quickly came upon a stone shrine that had a table in front with what appeared to be used to put offerings on and it had two Fu-Dog statues on each side that were made of gold. It was then that they looked up and saw a very interesting painting on the wall above the shrine.

It was the painting of a large white dog in the sky hovering over a castle as one of the villagers below seem to be staring in "awe" at the giant creature while several other men in the painting were aiming their bow and arrows at the dog ready to shoot it. Rin couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her lips as she looked at the picture in worry while Teuchi looked at her in concern.

Shiori continued to study the strange wall markings as Rin walked over to join her, no longer wanting to look at the picture. But it wasn't long before Teuchi's attention turned elsewhere. **"** What's that?" He asked them and the girls looked into the direction he was pointing.

In the middle of the cavern there was a strange huge mysterious stone block that was a dark blue color with a pillar of light shining down on it. It appeared to be in a center ceremonial circle as rays of black granite shot out from the center in the cardinal directions until they met four large site boulders that each have small fire pots on top. Each site boulder frames one side of the four semicircular stone benches that borders the circle. Reclaimed granite of various colors and patterns give each planet orbiting around the stone block its own distinct look.

Rin and Shiori both slowly enter the circle and walk over to the mysterious object, entranced by it. Rin moves in closer to inspect it some more and saw something strange carved into the stone.

 **"** Look at this. What are they?" Rin asked as she brought her index and middle finger up and brushed them gently across the strange symbols encrypted in the stone. Shiori comes over to stand next to her. **"** What do you suppose it means?" She asked, but Rin didn't answer and continued to look at the symbols.

Meanwhile, along the shoreline of a large coastal bay a very familiar Inu-hanyo figure stood in front of a large crowd of people some of whom had weapons and torches in their hands. "InuYasha-sama," a man behind him spoke up but InuYasha didn't respond back as his hand came to rest onto the hilt of his sword that was attached to his back. His ears twitched two times and his bushy white tail swished back and forth. His eyes narrowed as the single jagged purple stripes on each side of his face became slightly bigger.

Next to him stood a young beautiful woman in her late teens to early twenties, wearing a leather deerskin halter top and a leather deerskin skirt to match. Her most distinguish feature was her long two toned hair color of blue and purple and turquoise eyes along with her slightly pointy ears. Attached to her left thigh was a leather band that had a 20 cm long rod attached to it.

Taking the rod out of its' holder, she twirled it up into the air as a bright light emanated from it and it came back down into her hands in the shape of a Guandao.

Both InuYasha and the girl continued to stand there and look at the small group of people who were standing near the edge of the water hidden in the shadows thanks to the overcast of clouds hiding the moon. Behind the group of unknown people was the shadowy outline of a big ship _._

InuYasha and the girl took a few steps forward as the people behind them ready their weapons. "My name is InuYasha, and I protect this village with my mate." The unknown girl stepped forward gripping her Guandao more as the clouds covering the moon started to slowly move.

"My name is Erika," The unknown girl spoke up. "And you have penetrated our sacred mystical barrier and our home. As the head lady of this village I demand to know who you are."

As she finished the remaining clouds finally dispersed uncovering the moon and its' light shined onto the shore. The object in the water was revealed to be a large brig sloop type of ship, it had a figurehead that looked to be a large lion face with two crossbones behind it in the manner of a Jolly Roger, it had two huge masts that could give the ship extreme maneuverability and two paws on each side of the lion's head dropped into the water when it docked near the shore. The large white mast had a strange symbol on it that look to be a human skull that appeared to be smiling with crossbones wearing a yellow straw-hat on it.

They finally got to see the group of people who were standing on the shore. Six of them seem to be normal humans which consisted of four men and two women. One of the men had moss-green hair and was carrying three swords on his right hip. One of the other men had had blonde hair who had his bangs swept over the left side of his face covering up his eye as he calmly smoked some weird type of Kiseru. The other was a slim tan-skinned teenager with medium-length black woolly hair, prominent lips and a long nose making InuYasha wonder if he was a tengu at first but he didn't smell of a demon and was trembling and smelled of fear. One of the women was tall, slender, yet athletic with shoulder-length black hair and the other girl who looked a few years younger was slim of average height, with orange chin-length hair and brown eyes. The other three were indeed very strange as one of them was a powerfully built light-blue hair colored man with a height of at least seven feet, making him the second-tallest member of the group. His forearms are relatively enormous with blue star tattoos on them while his biceps are comparably small. His chest was well-toned with large abs and pectoral muscles. One looked almost looked to be a strange looking tanuki of toddler size, but the strangest one was a walking un-dead skeleton who was extremely tall standing around the height of 8 ft or more, making him the tallest one of the group and despite having no skin, he still had hair.

It was then that InuYasha and Erika's looks changed from threatening to more of confusion. InuYasha leaned over and whispered something into Erika's ear to which she nodded her head indicating that she was agreeing with him before she whispered something back and InuYasha returned the nod.

Walking up a few feet, he stopped in the middle of the beach and InuYasha grabbed onto the hilt of his sword. The moss-green hair guy went to grab one of his swords when a arm extended out in front of him to stop him.

It was the other unknown human male whose face no one was able to see as he kept his head down during the duration of this time when they came to shore. No one could see his face as he was wearing a strange looking styled straw-hat on his head. All InuYasha could tell from looking at him was that despite looking scrawny he looked to have a surprisingly well-built physique.

The unknown male walked up the shore and stopped a few feet away from InuYasha and crossed his arms as he stood there in silence.

"I am going to ask you once more," InuYasha said as gripped Tessiaga once more. "Who are you?"

The unknown male lifted his head up and InuYasha finally got a good look at him. He had big eyes and short, messy black hair. He also had a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye.

It was then that InuYasha's eyes narrowed upon looking at the young man, not because he posed a threat but because there was something else emanating from him; something very mysterious that he couldn't put his finger on it.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy," The young man spoke up. "And I have a very important question to ask you?"

Almost on instinct, InuYasha gripped his sword and readied himself into a fighting stance as Erika and the other villagers readied their weapons too.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked as he took a deep breath and raised his shoulders a bit.

"Do you have any meat? Cause I'm starving!" He asked putting his left hand onto his hat and gave them all a HUGE teethed grin.

It was then most of his group fell over in embarrassment as the moss-haired and blonde haired guy started yelling at him calling him an {Idiot} and {To stop thinking with his stomach all the time.} All the while InuYasha, Erika and the other villagers had blank expressions as they continued to look at the strange intruders.

{ _Okay, just who in the hell are these people_?} InuYasha wondered.

* End of Teaser Trailer *

So what did you think? After you are done reading it please submit a comment letting me know what you thought of this short story "teaser trailer".

Just to let you know this is not an AU to the InuYasha series. Rin no longer lives in Kaede's village which will be revealed later on why that is and also, sorry to all of you InuKag fans out there as it shows in this "teaser trailer" that InuYasha has indeed taken another mate. If you must know InuYasha and Kagome's marriage didn't last for even the first year she has been back and also in this "trailer" InuYasha has undergone a new transformation as one might say that he has tapped into his true powers and potentials.

I am hoping to work on a second "teaser trailer" soon to this quite unique crossover between these two fascinating series.

Thank you for reading and please comment. :)


End file.
